Un fantasme plus que périlleux
by Morgane's Dumb World
Summary: Une surprise attend Kagami à l'aéroport après que son père l'y ai envoyé. Désolé pour ce résumé de merde.. Les personnages de Kuroko No Basuke ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, seule l'OC m'appartient.


Alors bonjour voici mon tout premier OS sur le fandom de Kuroko no Basket.

Kagami x OC

Bonne Lecture !

Bonjour, je me présente : Kagami Taiga, 17 ans.. Bah de toute façon ça sert à rien que je me présente. Si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez sûrement déjà lu ou vu Kuroko no Basket.. La seule différence c'est que là, bah, j'ai 17 ans et que j'ai un gros, mais vraiment GROS problème..

C'était il y a trois semaines quand mon père m'a soudainement appeler pour une sois-disant surprise qui allait arriver à l'aéroport de Tokyo dans une heure. Moi je pensais qu'il allait me rendre visite... MAIS OUI BIEN SÛR !

Quand je suis arrivé dans le hall, l'annonce disait que l'avion en provenance de Los Angles avait atterrit. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand une petite tête brune aux yeux d'un bleu cyan m'accosta et se présenta sous le nom de... de... KAGAMI TESSA ?!

Plus tard elle m'expliqua que mes parents l'avaient adopté parce qu'ils la trouvaient mignonne et adorable et qu'il paraissait que j'avais besoin d'une présence féminine... Il y a d'autres moyens que d'adopter une fille et de me l'envoyer expresse... J'aurais pu me trouver une petite-amie. Il paraît que j'ai du succès au près de la gente féminine.

Bref... Aujourd'hui elle vit avec moi et mes problèmes ne se sont pas améliorés, parce que j'ai tout simplement un crush sur ma sœur... Enfin ma demi-sœur. J'arrive toujours pas à la considérée comme un être à part entière de la famille. D'ailleurs elle m'avait avoué que pour elle aussi c'était dur toute cette histoire...

Bon... Elle ne me dérange pas non plus. Elle est très gentille et m'aide pour toutes les tâches ménagères, surtout pour la cuisine enfaîte.

Un jour je l'ai présentée à toute la GM. Résultat : Kise et Momoi lui ont sauté dessus en lui répétant qu'elle était trop 'cute' (je précise qu'ils ont bien dit ce mot...), Midorima lui a récité son horoscope du jour et insisté sur son objet chanceux, Akashi (oh my gosh... Akashi) c'est trouvé une amie psychopathe avec qui partager ses moments d'agressions... D'ailleurs quand il lui a dit pour mon attaque aux ciseaux, elle a explosé de rire... Murasakibara lui a donné un paquet de sucreries, et Aomine (lui aussi c'est une perle j'vous jure...) l'a maté pendant toute la soirée en me répétant qu'elle était vraiment mignonne et si ça me dérangeait pas si il la mettait dans son lit un de ces soirs. Il l'a collé toute la soirée et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vraiment jaloux et possessif... Et qu'elle m'attirait plus que de raison.

Aux premiers abords elle n'est pas très expressive, ne parle presque jamais et se met souvent à l'écart pour que personne ne vienne l'emmerder (comme elle le dit elle même). Mais bon quand on apprend à la connaître et qu'elle nous apprécie en retour elle se montre joviale, pleine de vie, marrante, psychopathe, sadique et perverse sur les bords, mais je l'aime quand même... Enfin je l'apprécie quoi... Sur certains points elle peut ressembler à Kuroko. En parlant de lui ! Il a très bien prit le fait que j'ai une petite sœur mais le fait qu'elle l'a tout de suite remarqué lui est resté en tête un bon moment.

Cette journée avait été son premier jour au lycée et elle était surprise de voir que beaucoup de filles lui en voulaient d'être aussi proche de moi.. Eh ben tant pis ! Moi je veux rester avec elle ! Nan stop on dirait un gamin là..

…...:::::::::::::::::::...

« Taiga ! Tu peux venir deux secondes s'il te plait ! criais-je dans tout l'appart'.

\- Ouais j'arrive !

\- Tu peux m'aider, j'arrive pas à le fermer..

\- Fermer qu.. WAH MAIS POURQUOI T'ES À MOITIE À POIL ? nan cette fois-ci c'est lui qui criait, enfin... hurlais...

\- Bah j'arrive pas à fermer mon sou-tif', tu pourrais pas m'aider steuplait ? fit-je d'un air détaché bien que je voyais parfaitement les rougeur de Taiga, je mis ça sur le compte de sa propre pudeur (sérieusement il a honte dès qu'il est ne serait-ce qu'en caleçon...)

\- Euh... Ya plusieurs crans... J'le met sur lequel ?

\- Sur le dernier. »

Il effectua sa tâche et je le remercia tout en enfilant un de ses T-shirt deux fois trop grand pour moi (oui j'aime beaucoup les habits pour hommes). Ah mais je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Tessa et je suis la toute nouvelle sœur de Tigrounet. Bien que je sois sa sœur je le trouve extrêmement attirant, sexy, bandant, enfin tout ce que tu veux.

« J'avais eu peur.. J'pensais que t'allais commencer comme Alex, à te balader nue dans tout l'appart'..

Ça t'aurais pas déplu ~ hein Tigrounet ? Taquinais-je en m'approchant un peu trop près de Taiga. »

Celui-ci fut surpris un instant et sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de coller l'une de ses mains sur ma taille et de me plaquer contre lui ( _OH MY GOSH ! THIS BODY IS JUST AWESOME ! Sorry.._ ) Il me prit le menton entre les doigts de sa main libre et vint me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Oh que non ça ne m'aurais pas déplu ~ Au contraire, j'aurais adoré »

Cette phrase. Prononcée à quelques millimètres de ma zone la plus sensible : les oreilles. Me fit frissonner dans tout le corps. Fier de son effet il se détacha et je pus clairement voir son sourire pervers étiré ses lèvres si sensuelles ~ NON NON JE VAIS RETOMBER SINON ! Oui vous l'aurez compris : je fantasme sur mon frère adoptif.. La poisse ouais. On vit h24 ensemble et on dirais un vrai couple à faire à manger ensemble, regarder les matchs de NBA ensemble, manger ensemble.. Ensemble, on est toujours ensemble. Comme si l'autre ne voulais jamais lâché le deuxième. Bref, j'étais dans la merde.

…...::::::::::::::::...

Nous sommes quelques jours après l'incident du sou-tif'. Et je sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais depuis on s'est encore plus rapproché Tessa et moi, ce qui n'arrange en rien mon... comment dire... problème. Oui je sais maintenant que j'aime cette fille bien plus que toutes les autres crush que j'avais pus avoir. Et à présent se ne sont plus des petites blagues à la con qui résonnent dans l'appartement, nan maintenant j'ai le droit à de bonnes blagues salaces qui ont le don de transformer mon visage en une grosse tomate. Elle a sûrement des doutes sur mon attirance envers elle, et elle en profite cette conne ! Mais bon je lui réponds toujours par une remarque du même niveau que les siennes et à chaque fois je peux distinguer clairement une lueur de luxure dans ses yeux... à moins que se ne soit mon imagination ? Ouais c'est sûrement ça !

Aujourd'hui Kuroko m'a appeler, il disait qu'il était avec Ahomine (bruh !), Momoi et Kise pour faire un peu de shopping et de s'acheter une ou deux paires de chaussures et que Tessa pouvait venir si elle voulait. J'acceptais son offre mais elle, elle avait déjà un truc de prévu avec Riko, oui parce que elle et Riko sont devenues les meilleures amies du monde (en même temps avec leur caractère ça m'étonne même pas...). Ah oui j'oubliais ! Tessa est la manager du club et est aussi devenue titulaire dans l'équipe féminine, c'est bien malin maintenant nos entraînements sont trois fois plus exigeants ! De vraies petites sadiques je vous dis !

Je retrouvas mes amis et Ahomine. Momoi toujours collée à Kuroko se plaignait de l'absence de ma sœur. Elle l'aimait vraiment bien que se ne soit pas complètement réciproque. Tessa l'appréciais mais sens plus..

« Dommage que ta sœur sois pas là Bakagami ! J'aurais pas grand chose à mater..

\- J'vais t'refaire la figure _little kitty !_ ça me foutait la rage ! Le pire c'est que Tessa l'aimait bien !

\- Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun ne vous battez pas pour Kagami-chan. Toujours avec son air impassible lui.

\- Oui Kurokochi à raison ! Arrêtez de vous battre on est la pour passer un bon moment !

\- Comment tu veux que je passe un bon moment si ce Bakagami est là ?!

\- Ahomine ! »

Alors que les insultes fusaient, l'autre idiot arrogant et moi même ne vit pas Kuroko se préparer à assener son fameux ''coup dans les côtes de la mort qui tue''. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la douleur était intense..

Après cette ''légère'' correction, nous sommes tous allés au Maji Burger pour prendre des forces avant l'après-midi de shopping. Je voulais profiter de cette sortie pour demander l'avis de mes amis les plus proches sur ma situation actuelle. Oui ils sont TOUS des amis proches même ce crâneur d'Ahomine. En réalité on s'est plutôt bien rapprochés lui et moi depuis la fin de la Winter Cup. Mais jamais ! Oui au grand jamais je ne l'avouerais !

Bref retournons au choses sérieuses ! Seuls Tatsuya et Alex étaient au courant et la principale concernée avait des doutes. Et je suis sûr que Kuroko aussi en avaient ! Et là ! Moi je sais pas du tout comment annoncer ça ! Je vais pas venir et dire :

« Ouais enfaîte vous voyez je bave littéralement sur ma sœur ! »

C'est définitivement un non ! C'est alors que mon ombre se manifesta comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

« Dis-moi Kagami-kun, est-ce que tu aimes ta sœur ? Je veux dire en amour passionnel pas seulement l'amour fraternel. Tout ça dans le calme avant de siroter son milk-shake à la vanille »

Avant je me suis dis que j'allais leur annoncer mais maintenant en voyant leur tête me regarder avec un grand intérêt je perdais mes mots. Je sentais le rouge me foudroyer les joues. Comment tu veux répondre à ce genre de questions posées d'une telle manière ?

« Je-je.. Bah enfaîte je.. bégayais-je tout en regardant partout autour de moi.

\- Ah naan c'est trop mignooonn ! S'exclamèrent Kise et Momoi, les étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ahah ! T'as aucunes chances Bakagami ! Elle me préfère largement ! Se moqua Aomine.

\- Dai-chan ! Fit la rose sur un ton sec et ferme qui interrompit directement les rires du basané. »

Le bleu se retourna doucement vers moi le regard inquiet. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est clairement possible. Ils avaient tellement rient ensemble l'autre soir entre deux blagues perverses. Ils formeraient un très beau couple tous les deux, vraiment.

Je regardais ma montagne de hamburgers, mes rougeurs avaient disparues et l'autre idiot se grattait la nuque, gêné. Momoi lui tapotait le bras avec son coude en lui répétant de s'excuser. Ce qu'il fit.

« Écoutes, Kagami, j'suis désolé.. C'est sortit tout seul.. C'est pas c'que j'voulais dire. Et franchement t'as trente fois plus de chances que moi. T'as sûrement jamais vu comment elle te regarde... Je le sentais, il était sincère, pour une fois.

\- C'est pas grave Aho. Tu sors toujours de la merde de toute façon... soupirais-je avec un mince sourire. C'est pas souvent que le grand Aomine Daiki fait des excuses sincères, alors autant en profiter. »

Mon portable sonna, et je le pris pour regarder qui est la personne qui ose interrompre mon moment de gloire ? Tessa. Ah bah ça va alors. Je décrocha et c'est un cri à en péter les tympans qui me répondit.

« _TAIGA ! IL Y A UNE FEMME BLONDE A POIL DANS MON LIT TU M'EXPLIQUES ?!_

\- Putain Tessa, mes oreilles ! Je voyais bien les autres me regarder avec leurs airs joueurs. J'suis pas sourd ! Attends tu peux répéter steuplait ?

 _\- Il y a une femme blonde à poil dans mon lit tu peux m'expliquer ?_

\- Une femme blonde à poil dans ton lit ? Répétais-je, me doutant bien de l'identité de cette personne.

 _\- Ouais j'viens de te le dire, baka._ Confirma-t-elle.

\- Alex. Fis-je en ignorant complètement sa provocation.

 _\- Pardon ?_

\- La femme qui est dans ton lit s'appelle Alex, c'est mon maître de basket, tu sais je t'en avais parler...

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'm'en souviens !_

\- Bouges-pas j'arrive pour régler ça.

 _\- Ok, à tout de suite. »_

Je raccrocha et m'excusa au près de mes amis avant de partir. C'est vrai que Tessa était partie avant moi et elle est sûrement revenue à l'appartement avec Riko. Je sens que les jours à venir vont être palpitants ! Je courais dans les rues un sourire flamboyant aux lèvres.

…..:::::::::::...

J'étais partie avec Riko faire un peu les magasins bien que je n'aime pas trop le shopping c'était toujours amusant avec une amie. Les heures passaient, nous avions parlé de notre prochain match contre l'équipe féminine de Kaijo, du prochain camp d'entraînement de nos petits gars. En milieu d'après-midi je reçus un message de Kagami me disant qu'il partait de l'appartement, il allait où celui-là ?! Mais... Pourquoi je m'en préoccupe moi ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Riko me demanda si tout se passait bien avec l'autre demeuré (oui nous parlons bien là de Taiga Bakagami). Je lui répondis, avec un léger sourire, que oui tout se passait bien et même mieux que bien. Je sentis un léger coup de coude sur mon bras, je me retournas et vis Riko me regarder avec son sourire amusé. Merde.. J'avais oublié qu'elle devinait tout en un instant.

« Alors comme ça ça se passe super bien avec Kagami hein ? Vous faîtes quoi ? Vous dormez ensemble, ou même plus ?

\- Euh... Nan on fait rien de tout ça. Juste, il y a quelques jours je pensais encore que je n'avais qu'une attirance physique envers lui, mais maintenant... »

Oui c'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense, il me manque, je suis... Jalouse des personnes avec qui il se trouve, je veux être la personne qui partage ces instants, je l'aime.

Riko me regardait incrédule avant de sourire et de continuer sa route. Je ne remarqua pas que nous étions arrivé à l'appart', je savais que je n'y trouverais pas ce qui me manque mais bon je vais pas m'acharner de toute façon je l'ai tous les autres moments.. J'ouvris la porte et invita mon amie à entrer prendre une boisson, ce qu'elle accepta joyeusement. L'habitat était vide, personne. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'allais voir : en entrant dans ma chambre pour y déposer mes affaires une forme indistincte troublait l'harmonie de ma couette et en la soulevant je découvris cette personne aux cheveux blonds y dormir. Un choc. C'est tout ce que je ressentis à ce moment. La tête basse je sortis et ignorant les questions de Riko pris mon portable et composa le numéro de Taiga.

…..:::::::::::...

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, enleva mes chaussures et me précipita dans le salon où j'y trouva Riko s'apprêtant à partir, Tessa l'accompagnant et Alex assise sur le canapé une tasse de café en main. Je salua ma coach et osa croisé le regard de ma sœur ; mauvaise idée. Ses yeux était pleins de reproche, pourquoi est-elle autant énervée déjà ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir que de bras entourèrent mon cou et que deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur mes lèvres. Alex m'embrassait encore ! Je la repoussais en me plaignant une énième fois de son comportement et me retourna vers Tessa pour la voir adossé à la porte les bras croisés, une jambe repliée, un sourcil levé demandant des explications et plus vite que ça. Je lui sourit donc et présenta Alex.

« Alors je te présente Alex, mon maître de basket. C'est elle qui ma coaché au States avec Tatsuya. Elle était pro et..

\- Elle était une joueuse de la WNBA, son nom complet est Alexandra Garcia, je l'est vue dans un magasine la dernière fois. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi elle t'as embrassé ! »

Il y avait une petite intonation de colère à la fin de sa phrase. Elle serait jalouse ? Jalouse qu'Alex m'est embrassé ? Nan, je pense qu'elle est plus en colère du fait qu'elle est skoité son lit.

« Elle fait ça avec toute les femmes et les enfants...

\- Dis-moi tu es très mignonne. Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu es originaire de quel État ? Fit ma deuxième mère en passant un bras au dessus des épaules de ma sœur.

\- Hein ? Je m'appelle Tessa et j'ai vécu au Texas... »

Ça y est elle l'avait embrassé. Tessa avait tourné sa tête pour parler à Alex et celle-ci s'était précipité sur ses fines lèvres. Maintenant c'est moi qui suis jaloux, ça fait déjà plusieurs nuits que je m'imagine cette scène, elle et moi.

J'entendis mon nom à plusieurs reprises et revins sur terre, j'étais partis trop loin dans mes pensées. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Nous parlions de tout et de rien quand Alex pencha sur un problème, qui, en effet, allait compliquer les choses.

« Tessa ça ne t'embêtes que je prenne ta chambre le temps de mon séjour au Japon ?

\- Bien sûr que non mais, je vais dormir où moi ?!

\- Bah avec Taiga quelle question... »

Nous recrachâmes tout notre café à cette affirmation et nous nous regardâmes avant de détourner le regard, les joues cramoisies.

« J'avais demandé à Tatsuya mais il m'a tout de suite refusé... Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de rester ici...

\- O-ok pas de problèmes. Taiga ça te déranges pas trop que je dorme sur le canapé ?

\- Ah... Euh... Je vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé. Tu pourras dormir dans mon lit... Avec... Moi. Je baissais la tête, je cachais mes rougeurs.

\- Tu... Tu es sûr ?

\- Sûr et certain ! Assurant en levant ma boite crânienne. »

Nous nous mîmes d'accord, Alex nous observant avec un sourire nostalgique.

 _ **La jeunesse...**_

Le reste de la soirée se fit de rires et d'engueulades. L'heure d'aller se coucher approchait, Tessa déménageait quelques affaires, prit sa douche et s'installa dans mon lit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais elle se colle au mur. Elle m'expliqua que c'était parce qu'il était frais. Je m'installa également et remarqua qu'elle dormait avec l'un de mes T-shirt. Alors c'est pour ça que je les retrouve plus ! Ma chère tu vas me le payer ! Je me prépara et sauta sur elle. Lui faisant des guillis et lui faisant la morale. C'est bien après notre bagarre que je pris conscience de la situation.

…..:::::::::::...

Il est là fixant mes iris, à califourchon au dessus de moi, chaque mains aux deux côtés de ma tête. Torse-nu. Et moi en dessous le fixant également. Obnubilé par ces rubis. La bouche entre-ouverte. Je vais craquer. Il s'approche de moi. Pose l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et continue d'avancer, à quelques centimètres de ma bouche il me regarda à nouveau, me demandant l'autorisation que je lui donna. Et là ! Il s'empara de mes lèvres me quémandant l'accès, sauf que cette fois-ci c'est moi qui pris les devants en entourant son cou de mes bras et en pénétrant sa bouche de ma langue.

Elles dansaient. Une valse lente mais entraînante à la fois. Les yeux fermés pour mieux profité de ce moment intense qui prit fin bien plus tôt que voulu à cause du manque d'air. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur, seul un léger filet de salive réunissait encore nos deux langues.

Il me sourit, je lui rendit son sourire. De sa grande mains mon petit-ami de frère caressait ma joue et s'approcha de mon oreille pour me dire...

 _...Je t'aime..._

… Un frisson me parcourra de la tête aux pieds et seul un...

 _...Moi aussi..._

… Sortit de mes lèvres avant de m'endormir dans les bras de cette personne qui allait désormais partager ma vie nuit et jour...

 _ **Oui je t'aime Taiga.**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour votre lecture ! Je ne suis pas très fière de certains passages... Mais dans l'ensemble ça passe... Une petit review ? Quelques conseils ?


End file.
